The present invention relates generally to padlocks and, in particular to single use locks for locking electric utility enclosures.
In general, padlocks include a housing or body, a shackle and a locking mechanism in the housing. The shackle is inserted through the articles to be locked together, such as the links in a chain, and is engaged by the locking mechanism to maintain the shackle in the housing. Most padlocks are removable, that is the locking mechanism can be unlocked to release the shackle. The lock can be removed and used again by reactuating the locking mechanism.
However, in some instances, it is not necessary to frequently access a locked cabinet or enclosure. For example, an electric utility company has many pieces of electrical power distribution equipment located in cabinets or enclosures in remote locations. These enclosures must be securely locked to prevent unwanted tampering and damage. However, the equipment may need only infrequent maintenance. In such instances, a single use lock can be utilized. Once the lock is locked, the enclosure can only be unlocked if the single use lock is destroyed. Typically, a pair of bolt cutters is used to cut through the shackle thereby destroying any chance to reuse the lock.